Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/IX
Któż by się wpośród tych wszystkich płochych zabaw i sieci intryg domyślić mógł nawet odegrywającego dramatu, w którym August II tak nieszczęśliwą i smutną grał rolę? Były to właśnie lata najazdu szwedzkiego na Polskę, lata zwycięstw Karola XII, a miłostki króla pocieszały go po przegranych bitwach na chwiejącym się tronie. Wśród tych nieszczęść czarne oczy hrabiny (mianowana już była nią przez cesarza Józefa I) pocieszały Augusta, sypiącego krociami na budowanie pałacu dla ulubienicy, gdy wojsk nie było czym utrzymać. Wśród szałów i hulanek walił się ów gmach dwóch państw, których gruzy herkulesowych ramion króla ugiąć ani humoru jego zachmurzyć nie mogły. Saksonia wycieńczała się na utrzymanie Polski, której zrzeczenie się ostateczne z każdą chwilą było konieczniejszym. Pomiędzy dwiema bitwami wydawano bale i maskarady, król wracał do Drezna i szukał w tych szałach zapomnienia swych strat i upokorzeń. Przy muzyce balowej dawano instrukcje tajnym posłom, szpiegom i intrygantom, którzy na rzecz Augusta starali się na próżno sprzymierzeńców pozyskać. Nadzwyczajna siła owego saskiego herkulesa nie objawiała się najgłówniej w kręconych żelaza sztabach i łamanych podkowach, największą siłę okazywał pewnie, mogąc podołać nieszczęściom, które nań spadały, intrygom, ucztom, płochym miłostkom i zamętowi, jak i go otaczał. Z pola bitwy powracał do Cosel, od Cosel uciekał do gabinetu, gdzie się tajne krzyżowały depesze, balowano wieczorem, ucztowano nocą. Aby długie lata życia takiemu, bez chwili spoczynku, starczyć duchem i ciałem, trzeba było niechybnie wyjątkowych sił, jakimi August był obdarzony. Z pogodną zawsze twarzą ukazywał się zdziwionym tłumom i największe niepowodzenie nie zarysowało jednej na czole jego zmarszczki. Panowanie pięknej Cosel, które miało trwać krótko, zaniosło się na długie lata. Hrabina uważała się, otrzymawszy od króla obietnicę ożenienia na piśmie, za drugą, za prawdziwą jego żonę. Postępowanie jej stosowało się do tego. Na jedną chwilę prawie nie odstępowała Augusta, była z nim zawsze i wszędzie, gotowa w podróż i na wojnę. Żadne niebezpieczeństwo ją nie odstraszało. Wprędce umiała poznać charakter Augusta i dojrzeć sieci snujących się intryg dokoła. Ze spokojem umysłu i wesołością nie zachwianą niczym bawiła go, rozrywała, rządziła nim i z każdym dniem większą uzyskiwała władzę. Jawnym wkrótce było dla wszystkich, iż z Cosel wojować nikt nie mógł ani pomyśleć przeciw niej działać. Jeśli płochy król na chwilę zapomnieć o niej potrafił i ostygł oddaleniem, Cosel umiała przyśpieszyć spotkanie i w kilka godzin władzę swą dawną odzyskać. Piękność jej szczęściem zdawała się spotęgowaną. Na próżno oczy zazdrosnych kobiet śledziły w niej zmiany, znużenia, przekwitu. Jakby nieśmiertelną obdarzoną młodością, kwitła coraz piękniejsza. W następnym roku zaraz król obok zamku kazał wznieść pałac dla hrabiny. Było to cudo i arcydzieło! Zwano go pałacem czterech pór roku. Na każdą z nich osobne przeznaczono tu pokoje: chłodne na lato; ciepłe, wesołe i słoneczne na zimę. Pierwsze z nich ubrano w marmury, drugie wysłano kobiercami. Sprzęty i ściany świeciły od złota, chińskich lak, jedwabiów, koronek, co tylko najwykwintniejszego i najdroższego znano naówczas w Europie. Wojsko było niepłatne, lecz pałac cudowny... Świetnym balem otwarły się jego podwoje, a Cosel, okryta brylantami, zwycięska, piękna jak bogini, białą rękę podała temu na znak wdzięczności, którego mężem po cichu zwała. Płochy August, choć sobie zawsze pewnych słabostek pozwalał, w Cosel był najmocniej zakochany. Czarem płonęły jej oczy, a cudzoziemcy, co ją na szczycie chwały i wielkości widzieli wówczas, z zachwytem mówili o niej. Z niezmierną zręcznością Cosel rozpościerała swą władzę, jednała przyjaciół, zawiązywała stosunki, lecz nie mogła uniknąć obudzenia niechęci, zazdrości, obawy w ludziach, którzy wszechmocy jej trwożyć się mieli prawo. Chwila działania przeciw tej, którą wprowadzono na tron, lękając się spokojnej i łagodnej księżnej Teschen, nie wybiła jeszcze. Każdy dzień nowym był dla niej tryumfem. Na próżno duchowieństwo, zgorszone tym jawnym króla przywiązaniem, poczęło z namowy niektórych dworaków grzmieć z kazalnic przeciwko pięknej Betsabe. Gerber, sławny naówczas kaznodzieja, jednego dnia omalował ją tak wiernie ludowi, iż szmer się wszczął w kościele, w którym przebrzmiewało jej imię. Przez cały dzień mówiono w mieście tylko o Cosel-Betsabe. Wieczorem doniesiono królewskiej ulubienicy o napaści kaznodziei. August, przychodząc do niej wesół, zastał ją we łzach. – Co ci jest, moje śliczne bóstwo? – zawołał chwytając ją za ręce. – Sprawiedliwości, Królu! – zaczęła łkając i zanosząc się od płaczu. – Mówisz, że mnie kochasz... Gdybym miała twe serce, broniłbyś nieszczęśliwej. Publicznie obelgami mnie obrzucają. – Cóż się stało? – począł król niespokojny. – Żądam ukarania Gerbera! Trzeba przykładu przeciwko zuchwalstwu, które nic, nawet korony, poszanować nie umie. Rzuciła się na kolana przed panem. – Gerber z kazalnicy opisał mnie jako Betsabe! Król się uśmiechnął. – Ja nią nie jestem, ja nią być nie chcę! Jam prawdziwą żoną Twoją, Panie Mój! – wołała Anna obejmując go. – Ukarz go, uczyń przykład. Na ten raz August nie wziął do serca urazy pani Cosel. – Kapłan ma jedną w tygodniu godzinę – rzekł – w której mu wszystko, co chce, mówić wolno. Ja przeciw niemu nic nie mogę. Gdyby zszedłszy z ambony, szepnął jedno słowo, byłby ukaranym niechybnie. Tam – miejsce go broni. Gerber pozostał nie poskromionym, jednakże więcej historii o Betsabe nie powtarzał. Wśród największych klęsk, jakimi były odznaczone te lata, rozwijała się owa miłość królewska. Dziki Karol XII, z ostrzyżoną krótko głową, w ogromnych butach za kolana, żołnierz surowy i bezlitośny, niesprawiedliwością jakąś losu gnębił pięknego króla w koronkach, aksamitach, harcującego pod złocistą zbroją przeciw niemu. Opowiadano o nim bajeczne dzieje, August słuchał i milczał. Gwałtem pędzone do pułków gromady Sasów dawały się bić i rozpierzchały. W Polsce mimo Flemmingów, Przebendowskich i Dąbskich słabł urok króla najwspanialszego w Europie, który z zaciętymi usty myślał tylko, jakby kość swą całą z niebezpiecznej gry wycofać. Dawna kochanka pana, hrabina Königsmarck, wysłana w potajemnym poselstwie, nic dokazać nie mogła. Karol XII mówić z nią i z nikim nie chciał. Szczęście z każdym dniem opuszczało Augusta II. Böttiger złota nie mógł zrobić, Hoym – go dostarczyć, Cosel milionów potrzebowała. Ludzie zbiegali w góry i do wojska się zaciągać nie chcieli. A Gerberowie z ambon krzyczeli przeciw rabunkowi ludzi i gwałtom. Szlachta z największą w świecie pokorą nie chciała się ze skóry dać odzierać. Często biedny król musiał być w bardzo złym humorze. Trwało to jednak krótko: Cosel się uśmiechała, wesołość wracała na pańskie oblicze. Wieczorem cztery części świata tańcowały kadryle w pałacu czterech pór roku. August z Cosel Azją przedstawiali. Dawne przyjaciółki pięknej pani, które spodziewały się przez nią panować i rządzić, wszystkie prędko bardzo podejrzanymi się jej stały, potem nienawistnymi. Hrabina Reuss, Hülchen, nawet zręczna Vitzthum dostały odprawę. Cosel nie chciała sprzymierzeńców, nie potrzebowała ich, czuła się silną i silniejszą nad wszystkich. Strach ogarniał dwór cały. Jeden tylko Vitzthum pozostał w łaskach u pana, w łaskach u pani. Vitzthum, który nie zajmował się polityką, nie dobijał się urzędów, a króla kochał jak brata. Lata biegły nie postrzeżone, pełne mnogich przygód, niepowstrzymywane w pędzie. Fortuna, której zmiany spodziewano się co chwila, która powinna się była znużyć prześladowaniem najwspanialszego z monarchów, nie dawała mu chwili pokoju. Szwed zwyciężał, gnał, pędził i groził już zrzuceniem z tronu. August bronił się, bolał, bawił i przeciwności losu zalewał wesołością i winem. Po cichu intrygowano. Łowy, biesiady, maskarady, bale, teatr – wszystko na koniec przerwała wieść o zbliżających się do Saksonii Szwedach. Karol XII gnał nieprzyjaciela aż do jego gniazda. Popłoch stał się straszliwy. Po przegranej pod Frauenstadt zjawiały się luźne gromady rozpierzchłych zbiegów, które chwytano, wieszano i strzelano za niedopełnienie obowiązków. Nieład opanował wszystko. Dnia l września Szwedzi pokazali się w Saksonii. August nakazał mieszkańcom z dobytkiem, chronić się w góry, na Szląsk, do Czech, ale już było za późno. Karol XII we dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi wtargnął, zapowiadając bezpieczeństwo życia i mienia. Bronić się nie było podobna, musiano karmić. Szwedzi rozleli się po całym kraju, garstka pozostałych wojsk Augusta, ścigana uchodziła aż pod Würzburg. Drezno, gdzie dowodził Zinzendorf, twierdze Königstein i Sonnenstein starały się utrzymać i miały załogi saskie. Z Karolem razem nowy król polski, Stanisław Leszczyński, przybył do Saksonii. Z Drezna pouchodziło, co żyło. Królowa do rodziny w Bayreuth, matka jej z wnukiem do Magdeburga, a później do Danii. Lipsk ze strachu łupieży wypłynął cały i stał się pustynią; wywieziono towary, a sam ich transport beczki złota kosztował. Dopiero zapewnienie Karola XII dozwoliło jarmark świętomichalski otworzyć. Karol zwołał sejmik saski do Lipska, aby z niego kontrybucją wycisnąć. Szlachta, chcąc się od niej uwolnić, przedstawiała królowi szwedzkiemu, że oprócz obowiązku stawienia się z koniem na wojnę innych ciężarów nie była obowiązaną ponosić. – A gdzieżeście byli z waszymi rycerskimi końmi, kiedy ja wchodziłem? – spytał Karol XII. – Gdyby szlachta swój obowiązek spełniła, mnie by tu nie było. Gdy na dworze ucztować trzeba i hulać, nie brak ani jednego szlachcica, a gdy za kraj walczyć, siedzą w domu. Tylko od was, panowie szlachta, żądam kontrybucji; możecie ją sobie wziąć, skąd chcecie, ale inni będą wolni. Po zrzeczeniu się zupełnym korony polskiej na rzecz Leszczyńskiego podpisany został traktat altransztadzki 1706 roku, a tymczasem w Polsce się jeszcze bito i August nie przyznawał się do tego, co podpisał. Udawał, że wysłani dla zawarcia układów Imhoff i Pfingsten przekroczyli dane im pełnomocnictwo, i ratując honor swój zasadził ich do więzienia. August, który w istocie pokój ten, ocalając resztki, zawrzeć musiał, zapierał się go potem zupełnie, gdyż w świecie surowo go bardzo sądzono. Upadek był straszny, a wydanie Patkula dobijało go w oczach wszystkich. August sam czuł, że dźwignąć się będzie trudno, i głuszył w sobie wspomnienie tego haniebnego ratunku. Mimo obietnicy opuszczenia Saksonii po zawarciu pokoju, Szwedzi przez rok cały pozostali tutaj. Tryumfujący Karol XII przyjmował tu posłów wszystkich państw niemieckich i Anglii. August, który po placu boju zrazu był w Polsce i po wygranej pod Kaliszem, ożywiony nadzieją, że się poprawią sprawy, zwoływał znowu szlachtę, wkrótce jednak zmuszonym był opuścić Warszawę, Kraków i wracać do Saksonii. Pani Cosel, która zrazu towarzyszyła królowi w bitwach, obozie, wśród niewygód kampanii, poprzedziła go do Drezna. Taka była wola króla. Zaklinała go, aby jej dozwolił przebrać się po męsku i walczyć przy swym boku. Na to August odparł grzecznie, iż z dwóch najdroższych mu rzeczy, korony i Cosel, chce choć jednę ocalić i widzieć bezpieczną. Zaklice, który na krok nie odstępował swej pani, powierzył król odprowadzenie jej do Drezna. Rajmuś nie spał, nie jadł i z zapałem zakochanego spełniał więcej własne swe natchnienia niż rozkazy. Cosel rzadko nań nawet okiem rzuciła. Chora i smutna wracała do stolicy. Lecz raz tu przybywszy, chwyciła władzę w białe rączki i silna królewską miłością, rządzić się poczęła jak królowa, wbrew Fürstenbergom, namiestnikom i wszystkim, którym król jakieś powierzył zwierzchnictwo... Pomnożyło to liczbę jej nieprzyjaciół. Wśród wojny i krwawych scen jej August nie przestał być sobą: miłość zawsze w jego życiu zajmowała najważniejsze miejsce. Tracił królestwa, ale zdobywał serca. Panowanie hrabiny Cosel urozmaicało się epizodami, wśród szczęku broni odegrywanymi. Namiętność do niej żyła jeszcze w sercu króla, lecz ile razy się od niej oddalił, wracał do płochych swych obyczajów. Biedny, zwyciężony, teraz więcej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebował się bawić, a dworacy, dla których Cosel była straszną, sprzyjali chętnie wszystkiemu, co go dla niej oziębiać mogło. Odsunięty przez nią Fürstenberg, hrabina Reuss i cała klika nieprzyjaciół, szukała już środków, jakby władzę Cosel podkopać i obalić ją mogli. Anna ufała nazbyt w swe wdzięki i przewagę, by się o to troszczyła zbytnio. Donoszącym jej o tym odpowiadała nie dowierzającym uśmiechem. Węzeł, który ją łączył z królem, wzmocniło przyjście na świat dwóch córek. Dumna pani mówiła sobie, iż drugiej jej podobnej August znaleźć nie może. Ona jedna mogła podzielać wszystkie jego zabawy i nie wzdrygnąć się ani igrzysk, ani strzałów, ani szalonej jazdy, ani obozowań pod gołym niebem. A jednak już w czasie pobytu w Warszawie serce jej mówiło nienadaremnie, że została zdradzoną. Król, wykradając się przed nią, zawiązał był stosunek z córką francuskiej kupcowej, do której sklepiku na wino uczęszczali oficerowie. Anna groziła, dowiedziawszy się o tym, królowi, że mu z pistoletu w łeb wypali. Król śmiał się, całował jej rączki i przebłagać potrafił. W istocie mimo tych zalotów kochał ją, ze wszystkich ulubienic tronu była mu najmilsza: ona jedna bawić go nieustannie umiała, z nią jedną był szczęśliwym! Niespokojna o króla, wróciwszy do Drezna, Cosel pocieszała się tym jedynie, że otoczona własnym dworem wielbicieli, na których jej nigdy nie zbywało, choć się z nich wyśmiewała nielitościwie, dokuczała wymaganiami swymi namiestnikowi Fürstenbergowi. Wojna, wydatki, zniszczenie kraju, stracona korona nie zmieniły bynajmniej życia Cosel, nie zmniejszyły zbytków. Utrzymywano po królewsku hrabinę, pieszczono Böttigera, który lada dzień miał zrobić złoto. Fürstenberg jeździł otoczony gwardią, śpiewacy i kapela włoska kosztowały tysiące, a tymczasem Karol XII zajmował Saksonią i Patkula wydawano na śmierć męczeńską. August wśród tych klęsk z wypogodzoną twarzą grał rolę półboga. Wśród szczęku oręża, podpisawszy traktat hańbą swą, August II powrócił do stolicy; a zaledwie powozy stanęły w dziedzińcu zamkowym, wprost udał się do pałacu hrabiny Cosel. U drzwi jej apartamentu zastał wiernego Zaklikę, który sparty na poręczy krzesła, w głębokiej zadumie był zatopiony. Ujrzawszy króla, Rajmuś się porwał, wstrzymując Augusta. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! Hrabina chora... lekarz co chwila spodziewa się... przyjścia na świat... Z lekka odepchnąwszy go, król wszedł. W pokojach głęboka panowała cisza. U drzwi sypialni usłyszał płacz dziecięcia August. Cosel, biała jak marmur, wysilona cierpieniem, nie mogąc przemówić słowa, wyciągnęła obie ręce, wskazując mu dziecię, które staruszka trzymała na ręku. Król wziął je i pocałował, zowiąc swoim. Potem przystąpił do łoża i usiadł, czoło kryjąc w rękach... – Anno – rzekł – świat mną wzgardzi i ty mnie kochać nie będziesz. Szczęście opuściło Augusta, jestem zwyciężony, pobity, wyzuty ze wszystkiego. – Auguście – z płaczem odezwała się Anna, ręce łamiąc – biednego i nieszczęśliwego, gdyby był kajdanami obciążony, mocniej jeszcze kochać będę! – A! Potrzebuję tej pociechy – dodał król ponuro – nieprzyjaciel aż tu mnie ściga, sprzymierzeńcy są bezsilni. Zwycięzcy nikczemnie kłania się świat cały, on tu panuje, nie ja... Jestem najnieszczęśliwszym z monarchów... Na takich żalach zbiegła godzina pierwsza pobytu w Dreźnie. Chora potrzebowała spoczynku, królowi go dać nie mogli już zbiegający się zewsząd wojskowi dowódcy i urzędnicy. W korytarzu wiodącym do pałacu czterech pór roku zastał ich: Flemminga, namiestnika Fürstenberga, Pfluga, Hoyma i całą gromadę przerażonych klęskami, które na Saksonią spadały. Otoczono go kołem. Wszyscy szukali w twarzy jego oznak boleści i znękania; król był tylko nieco zmęczony. Ani postawa, ani wejrzenie nie zdradzały nieszczęścia, jakiego doznawał. Egoizm w nim głuszył wszystko; dopóki sam czuł się całym, nie bolało go nic, nie rumienił się niczym. Dnia 15 grudnia 1706 r. przybył August do Drezna, nazajutrz zniknął. Samotrzeć z Pflugiem i jednym sługą był już konno w Lipsku. Trzeciego dnia jechał do Karola XII, pewien, że jasnością oblicza i wielkością swą na niezbłaganym Szwedzie wyrobi lepsze pokoju warunki. Dowiedziawszy się, iż król saski jedzie doń, Karol XII chciał być grzecznym i wyjechał przeciwko niemu. Dwaj królowie rozminęli się w drodze. August, przybywszy do Günthersdorf, gdzie stał hrabia Piper, dowiedział się, że w Altranstadt (o pół godziny drogi) króla szwedzkiego nie było. Dziwnie wydać się musiał dwór i obóz surowego, postrzyżonego Karola XII ufryzowanemu Augustowi. Spotkali się dwaj monarchowie na wschodach. Nigdy może dwa charaktery z sobą sprzeczne wyraziściej się w postaciach nie malowały. Karol XII wyglądał na purytanina, Sas – na dworaka Ludwika XIV. Zajadli wrogowie przywitali się z wielką serdecznością. U drzwi pokoju wszczęły się ceremonie, kto ma wnijść przodem; kłaniali się oba długo, Karol XII puścił pobitego przed sobą. Nastąpiły najczulsze pocałunki i ściskania rąk, a potem rozmowa w oknie, która trwała godzinę, której nikt nie słyszał, z której August II wyszedł blady i zmęczony. Dzień ten spędzony z Karolem XII zaciężył na życiu króla, nie wspominał o nim nigdy. Nazajutrz milczący powrócił do Lipska, gdzie Karol XII etykietalnie krótką oddał mu wizytę. W traktacie jednak nic pono się nie zmieniło. Rok następny ciężko się rozpoczął dla króla, dusiła go ta Szwedów przytomność na saskiej ziemi, chciał się ich pozbyć, choćby największą ofiarą. Pomiędzy Altranstadtem, Moritzburgiem, Lipskiem, starając się o ratyfikacją traktatu, spędził August dni upokorzenia. Król saski w złocistej sukni á la française, w allonge, peruce utrefionej starannie, okryty klejnotami, obok Karola XII z ostrzyżoną krótko głową, w sukiennym mundurze granatowym ze stalowymi guzami, w butach za kolana i łosiowych spodniach, spotykali się, wywzajemniając grzecznościami, ale Karol XII nie dopuścił rozmowy do polityki i interesów. Te obrabiał Piper i Cedernhiölm. Karol XII między innymi zapewniał króla saskiego, że od lat sześciu prawie długich butów swych nie zrzucał, nie miał czasu. August się uśmiechał. Zaproszenia do stołu w Lipsku Karol XII nie przyjął nigdy. August, choć mu spartańska polewka Szweda nie smakowała, zasiadał z nim i męczył się, bo u stołu Szweda nigdy słowa nie mówiono. Jedli wszyscy w milczeniu, a obiad trwał godzinę. Po podpisaniu traktatu parę miesięcy królowie się wcale nie widywali z sobą. Karol XII jednak wychodzić z Saksonii nie myślał. Znudzony w końcu August II, mówią, że spotykając nawet Szweda w Lipsku, udawał, iż go nie widzi. Miał biedny król w istocie wiele na głowie, nie licząc tej nieprzyjacielskiej załogi. Musiał polować i kochać, i plątać intrygi dworaków, aby o swej biedzie zapomnieć. Dwór był zawsze równie świetny. Karol XII nieustannie odbywał mustry swoich żołnierzy. August II wydawał bale. Truł mu tylko spokój i rozkoszne sny nieznośny Fürstenberg, ówczesny przypadkowy namiestnik w Dreźnie. O tym nieprzyjacielu teraźniejszym Anny Cosel kilka słów dopowiedzieć musimy. Wśród dworu Augusta, złożonego z cudzoziemców i Niemców z różnych krajów, dlatego by wpływ saskiej szlachty usunąć, Fürstenberg w istocie zrazu obco się wydawał. Przybył tu z cesarstwa, był katolikiem i bardzo gorliwym, nie zalecał się wielce charakterem ani nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami, lecz miał śmiałość, wesołość, mowę głośną, dowcip żywy i dar wmawiania królowi największych niedorzeczności. Fürstenberg grał tu rolę magnata i arystokraty, a zajmował się najpilniej walką skrytą z nieprzyjaciółmi i wiązaniem intryg coraz nowych. Wierny hrabinie Reuss, był jej narzędziem. Dom jej i towarzystwo służyło Fürstenbergowi. Ani się spostrzegł zrazu przeznaczony na odpieranie szlachty saskiej książę, jak sam się jej dał związać. Schwycili go Friesenowie przez hrabinę Reuss i zaprzęgli do swojego wozu... Cosel po swym wyniesieniu wprędce uwolniła się z więzów Vitzthumowej, pani Reuss i jej kółka. Zdawało jej się, że potrzebować ich nie może, a nie chciała nawet z pozoru za narzędzie im służyć. Oziębienie i zerwanie stosunków było hasłem do wypowiedzenia podziemnej wojny. W czasie niebytności króla szpiegowano każdy krok Anny, powtarzano każde jej słowo, tłumaczono każdą czynność, aby się tym później posłużyć przeciw niej u króla. Pora działania jeszcze nie była przyszła. Fürstenberg czekał i wstrzymywał innych. Powrót króla był triumfem Cosel. W czasie gdy jeszcze z łóżka nie wstawała, a chciała mieć ciągle Augusta przy sobie, jednego rana oznajmiono królowi, iż pilne depesze przyszły z Warszawy (gdzie król zawsze miał jeszcze stronników). Chciał wyjść, Cosel prosiła, aby ministra Bose wpuszczono z nimi do jej sypialni. Nic w tym nie było nadzwyczajnego: despotycznej woli jej, wyrażającej się gwałtownie, król uległ. Wpuszczono pana Bose. Z trzech tego imienia, na dworze Augusta znanych, wysokich urzędników, wchodzący z ceremonialnymi nader i niezmiernie niskimi ukłonami Bose był najstarszym, a jak mówiono, najmądrzejszym. Zaczął od uczczenia majestatu, zgiąwszy się tak, iż tylko perukę jego król mógł widzieć, a ta nie należała do najwykwintniejszych. Taką samą czcią powitał piękną chorą, która cała w puchach i koronkach zagrzebana, wyglądała jak blada na śniegu różyczka. Pod pachą niósł Bose papiery. Cichuteńko szepnął królowi: – Pilne z Warszawy. Oba z nim ustąpili ku jedynemu oknu, które nieco roztwarte było, gdyż inne grube okrywały zapony. Cosel nie spuszczała ich z oka. Dosłyszała ten wyraz „z Warszawy” i badała z dala twarz króla, aby z niej wyczytać, co znalazł w tych papierach. Bose z uszanowaniem, w dwu chudych kościstych palcach, wyglądających z mankietów nakrochmalonych, podawał Najjaśniejszemu kopertę po kopercie. Zrazu szła jedna po drugiej poważne, z wielkimi pieczęciami. Cosel nie ruszała się z łóżka i trzymała spokojnie głowę spartą na ręce. Wtem Bose coś szepnął i wręczył list mały, niezgrabny, podejrzany. Król rozerwał kopertę, rzucił nań okiem, uśmiechnął się i zarumienił; mimowolnie wzrok jego pobiegł na Cosel. Anna usiadła niespokojna. – Co to za list? – spytała. – List w sprawach kraju, cóż chcesz – rzekł król. – Proszę mi go pokazać! – krzyknęła chora. – Nie potrzeba! – rzekł zimno król, czytając dalej. Twarz Cosel zapłonęła. Zapominając o przytomności szanownego staruszka, który się cofnął jak piorunem rażony, zakrywając oczy, Anna w koszuli skoczyła i wyrwała papier z rąk Augusta. Król się zmieszał, spojrzał na radcę, ten stał w pokornej postawie człowieka, który nie wie, co począć z sobą. Cosel pożerała list oczyma, w największym gniewie rozrywając go w kawałki. Przeczucie nie omyliło jej: list był od Henrietty Duval, którą król, oszukując Cosel, poznał w Warszawie, i donosił Augustowi o narodzeniu córki, która później być miała sławną ową hrabiną Orzelską. Biedna matka kończyła, pytając króla, co każe uczynić z dziecięciem. – Niech je wrzuci do wody! Niech je utopi – krzyknęła Cosel – tak jakbym ja ją utopiła, gdybym mogła! Król śmiał się, Anna zaczęła płakać. Bose z nowymi pokłony, widząc, że nie w porę przyszedł, cofał się ku drzwiom. – Cosel, na Boga, uspokój się! – rzekł król, przystępując do łóżka. – Jak to? Ty, któremu ja poświęciłam wszystko, którego jestem żoną, tak, żoną, która ciebie jednego kocham, śmiesz mnie zwodzić, zdradzać?! Nie pierwszy to był wybuch zazdrości Anny, która odgrażała się za każdym króla bałamuctwem i nie dawała spokoju Augustowi, aż u nóg jej o przebaczenie prosił i poprawę przyobiecał. Przebłagać ją tym razem było trudno, August całował ją po rękach na próżno. – Cóż chcesz, żebym uczynił?! – zawołał. – Jeśli słowem jednym odpowiesz tej niegodziwej, jeśli dasz znak życia i zajęcia nią – krzyknęła Cosel z wzrastającą popędliwością – biorę pocztę, jadę do Warszawy, zabiję matkę i córkę, przysięgam! Król przyrzec musiał i dać słowo rycerskie, iż się nie odezwie, że zapomni i własnemu losowi zostawi swych kaprysów ofiary. Tak na ostatek skończyła się ta scena, o której Bose nikomu nie wspomniał, bo nikt nad niego nie lękał się więcej narazić niepotrzebnie wszechmocnej pani. Jego polityka zależała na tym, by chodzić cicho i takimi drogami, na których by go nikt dośledzić i dostrzec nie mógł. Ludzi wielu miało o za prostodusznego staruszka: mówił mało i udawał, że nic nie wie. Hrabina Cosel 01 09